


A Dollar for Your Love

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SOONHOON AS MOVIE PRODUCERS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: In the mess of undecided feelings and kisses, Soonyoung reckons that kisses that taste like spiked orange juice would be the sweetest of all.





	A Dollar for Your Love

_ Pace yourself. Pace yourself. Pace yours- _

 

_ The words that repeat in Soonyoung’s head like a mantra are immediately ceased when he wraps his fingers around the cup and downed the liquid, the taste lingering in his senses. He spots Wonwoo snuggling at the stained sofa with Junhui and Soonyoung attempts to pull himself off the high stool. _

 

_ His grip around the cup of alcohol definitely loosens and he spills the mess of a drink on a guy’s white shoes. Gulping, Soonyoung turns up to exchange glances with a black-haired male, whose face seemingly turned more familiar by the minute. _

 

_ “Lee Jih- hic -oon?” His navy blue bangs hangs heavily over his eyes and Soonyoung wishes he could have gotten rid of some of his strands for him to see better. The short figure gasps in shock, writhing out of the shoe and hurling it at Soonyoung. _

 

_ - _

 

_ “Wake up Kwon Soonyoung! What the hell?” Jihoon’s shrill voice laced into Soonyoung’s aching brain, taking in the acrid stench of alcohol drifting from his own body. A dull noise settles over the empty space when Jihoon decided to finally stop talking and force a notebook into the other’s arms. _

 

_ “The stupid notes you asked for. Good luck for the test,” He continued, before slamming the door shut. _

 

_ Soonyoung then bites his lips worriedly and decides to flip through the pages. _

 

_ “Animation ,  _ _ process of making the illusion of motion and the illusion of change by means of the rapid succession of sequential images that minimally differ from each other.” The male ran the words through his tongue while he nervously folded the ends of the pages every time he flipped. _

 

_ He and Jihoon had known each other since the start of university when the both of them got assigned to be in the same room and that was when the popular scriptwriter wannabe Kwon Soonyoung and the quiet Lee Jihoon became seemingly acquaintances… then to hating each other’s guts. _

 

_ Who could Soonyoung blame when Jihoon is this adorable? _

 

-

 

To : Lee Jihoon [  [ ninety6productions@mail.com ](mailto:ninety6productions@mail.com) ]

From : Lee Chan [  [ hoshico@mail.com ](mailto:hoshico@mail.com) ]

Subject : Suggested script for upcoming movie 

 

Good day Mr. Lee!

Attached to this email will be the script my superior has requested me to send you. Do take your time reading through the content and let us know if you’re interested in producing this movie with us.

 

@ A dollar for your love 

 

Regards, 

Lee Chan

 

-

 

_ Soonyoung walks into class, his mind endlessly chiding him when he darts away from Jihoon’s glance as soon as he steps into the hall. Every student was buzzing around for last-minute tips and when Soonyoung gets to his usual seat by the back, Wonwoo swarms towards him, a cheeky grin etched on his face. _

 

_ “Junhui and I are going out. Like. Tonight,” He excitedly squeals the next moment Soonyoung raises his brows at him. _

 

_ Slowly tuning out his friend’s words, Soonyoung guides his view over to Jihoon, who starts to laugh at a comment Seungkwan made. The delightful sound rings in his ears for moments before he realises Wonwoo has been calling his name for the third time. _

 

_ Jihoon has this extremely cute laughter too. How on earth is Soonyoung going to break to himself that he’s in love? _

 

-

 

_ Soonyoung slides into the booth, his hands still gripping on the tray tightly. His burger shifts along with gravity and as he goofily juggled back both his drink and burger back to its original position, he notices that the male in front of him is staring at him with the most incredulous expression. _

 

_ “I am now your destined chaperone. I owe you something since I wouldn’t have done well for that essay if you didn’t give me your notes,” the taller smiles sheepishly, stuffing five fries into his mouth then awkwardly choking on them. Screw you, universe. _

 

_ Jihoon takes a while to process whatever Soonyoung just said, defeatedly giving a subtle nod before murmuring, “Why the heck do I like you?”. _

 

_ Soonyoung pretends he never heard whatever Jihoon said. _

 

-

 

_ Their final year in university is spent finishing up their final reports and preparing for the annual examinations which stresses out every single student. The results that determine how one goes in the future.  _

 

_ Both boys decided to cramp together at Wonwoo’s place as they chatter over coffee and thrown-around notes. The study session had already ended with Wonwoo wailing over the fact that Junhui has possibly made friends with Minghao and did not require his love and fond attention anymore. _

 

_ Soonyoung and Jihoon both had to smother the poor guy with hugs until Wonwoo gives up and decides to call in Chinese take-out for the group. _

 

_ Jihoon had fell asleep on Soonyoung’s lap, his soft snores reverberating softly and Jihoon continuously snuggling closer to the other whenever Soonyoung runs his fingers across Jihoon’s cheeks. _

 

_ Soonyoung feels the stupid heart of his squirm with adoration for the smaller male but as he shuts his eyes slowly, he lets Jihoon’s breathing take him into slumber. _

 

_ Soonyoung swears to God he will never ever leave Jihoon alone. _

 

-

 

_ The night when their finals were over, Soonyoung decides to skip the party the popular senior Jeonghan hosts to pamper Jihoon with a game of uno with drinks. _

 

_ Thirty minutes into this entire mess, Jihoon was already red-cheeked and bent over Soonyoung’s shoulders in a hug. _

 

_ “I’m not drunk!” Jihoon exclaims excitedly while cupping Soonyoung’s cheeks tightly with his spiked fruit punch palms. _

 

_ Before the taller could actually remove Jihoon’s hands so that the other could not feel the erratic beating of his stupid heart, Soonyoung tastes the lingering taste of orange juice and love on his lips.  _

 

_ Soonyoung realises something that night. _

 

-

 

BREAKING NEWS.

 

Rumours of the movie collaboration between the two GREATEST companies have been clarified and the project is indeed in progress and ready to be in cinemas by the 15th of January 2018! 

 

-

 

_ Soonyoung remembers how Jihoon widens his eyes in alarm the next morning when he finds his body tucked close to Soonyoung’s. The cold air greeted Soonyoung immediately as he scrambles up to see Jihoon, worry written deeply in his eyes. _

 

_ That was the last time they talked. Soonyoung received his final results and is definitely delighted over the confirmed entry to his scriptwriting company. He got to know of Jihoon getting into his dream producing crew through Wonwoo. _

 

_ Jihoon had spent nights ranting to Soonyoung about his dream to enter the prestigious company. _

 

_ Soonyoung remembers, because his heart does. _

 

-

 

_ Three years into his job with Soonyoung steadily climbing up the work ladder, he got to hear of Jihoon bit by bit when he started to become more known for his scripts. Many producers started to contact him for now sealed deals and current released famous movies. _

 

_ Soonyoung builds up his company’s reputation, his heart still attached to the current CEO of the greatest producing company. _

 

_ Mr. Lee from Ninety6 Productions. _

 

-

 

_ On Soonyoung’s birthday, a movie premiere was scheduled. Every renowned company was invited to the grand release of the world’s most anticipated movie.  _

 

_ The red carpet was still a joy to him whenever Soonyoung feels the flashes shine on his features. He feels loved, and for that short moment, he forgets the tangy taste of fruit punch that his lips felt that night, _

 

_ Settling into the cushioned cinema seat at the back of the hall, the buzz from the crowd dies down hurriedly when the lights dimmed and the movie started to play. A body then uncomfortably gathered himself on the chair beside Soonyoung’s. _

 

_ A oddly familiar scent wafted into his nose as Soonyoung refused to turn his head to the shuffling of the man beside him. His fists unknowingly clenched themselves when he hears the crowd spout out several shocked sounds when the main actor did something horrible. _

 

_ The movie started to drone on, Soonyoung already knowing the entire plot, since he was the writer of this fantastic script. Before Soonyoung could once again re attempt to release the tension in his hands, a pair of lips came smashing onto his. _

_ Breathing out a soft gasp, Soonyoung’s lips once again recognised the familiar soft lips that used to taste of spiked orange juice and love. _

 

_ When the taller opens his eyes, he sees Lee Jihoon’s lips connected to his. _

 

_ Jihoon came back. _

 

_ “Happy birthday asshat.” _

 

-

 

_ Soonyoung had drove the both of them back to his place after the screening had ended. Everyone seemed very satisfied with the final product and Soonyoung was showered with endless praise.  _

 

_ Jihoon’s hands were intertwined with his and all Soonyoung could feel was the crazy palpitations of his heart. Was he imagining things? _

 

_ “Soonyoung.” Jihoon begun softly, his name hanging off by the tip of his tongue. _

 

_ “I thought I wasn’t worthy of your love,” the shorter whispered to Soonyoung that night, before locking their lips together for a chaste kiss. _

 

_ The taller had run his fingers through the soft strands of the other’s hair and the pair fell asleep in each other's’ arms, happy to be reunited. _

 

-

 

_ Soonyoung knows he’s a HUGE dreamer. He knows he was taking a big shot by spending his next few months planning out the most perfect script of his life. Between the shared kisses and cuddling, Soonyoung pulls off what he can claim is the best script ever. _

 

_ In the midst of that, the writer drops by Junhui and Wonwoo’s jewellery craft shop. Both of his friends are now married to each other and they run the shop together. _

 

_ “Could you and Wonwoo do a wedding ring for me?” _

 

_ It is indeed time. _

 

-

 

15th January 2018.

 

Reporters swarmed at the red carpet, everyone desperate to take a shot of the owners of the two most famous producing and scriptwriting labels. ‘A dollar for your love’ has released only one teaser but the entire country is already in love with the plot and how the movie was indeed special and close to one’s heart.

 

Soonyoung steps off the car to smile to the blinding flashes and hooks his arm with Jihoon’s. The couple grin together, feeling the warmth from each other’s bodies.

 

-

 

“Is this our story?” Jihoon taps his fingers gently on the other’s as the actor starts off by being drunk and meeting a shorter guy.

 

Pretending to seal his lips, Soonyoung leaned over to peck Jihoon’s cheek before looking back to the huge cinema screen. 

 

When the audience erupted into roaring applauses for the pair’s best work, Soonyoung suddenly guides Jihoon to the front of the cinema. 

 

He’s now kneeling on the carpeted ground with a uniquely crafted box in his hand.

 

Soonyoung unlocks the box to reveal a ring.

 

“Lee Jihoon, the starring character in our movie. Will you marry me?”

 

Soonyoung can say that he has pre-marriage jitters now.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna!!! <3


End file.
